


When Earth and Sea Meet

by Naner



Category: Kamen Rider Amazon (1974)
Genre: M/M, fluffy confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: When a wickie remembers old world holidays from his past life and how sentimental he still is, will he pluck up the courage to confess to the wild Rider that has stolen his heart?
Relationships: Yamamoto Daisuke/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	When Earth and Sea Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little Valentine's Day fic I wanted to write. There's a longer, proper story that I've been working on for a while that will explain more of how Amazon and Neptune met - I just wanted to post this short fic for the holiday!

Keeping track of time when stranded on a lone island that no map could find _seemed_ like a pointless endeavor to anyone sane. However, questioning the sanity of a sole wickie tending to a lamp was beyond even a thorough psychiatrist’s field. When you were bestowed to be a Kamen Rider from the gods protecting the seas, you really couldn’t question _anyone’s_ sanity. So, the small and stuffy cottage that Neptune resided in was packed with log books that had started back to years ago when he first washed ashore. It seemed like all those years writing as a teenager had finally been in the lad’s favor - he was meticulous about his duties to the lighthouse as well as detailed in documenting every monster that reared their ugly head.

Despite no calendars in sight, Neptune knew precisely how long he had been on this damn rock and what holidays the rest of the world was celebrating without him. After the first year, it was easier to ignore and just continue on with his regular duties. However, when the only ever Rider he had met washed up and landed on the rock with him, things had strangely become like it had when he was back on the mainland. Oswald was a social creature before he landed his job as Kamen Rider Neptune - a fate both a blessing and a curse. While he was sentenced to spend most of his days in isolation, he knew it was for a good cause. Saving the world was a bit more of a priority than someone’s loneliness.

Luckily, Amazon’s arrival meant that there was a newfound companionship. Despite the initial language barrier, the two had quickly become the best of friends. Returning back to the jungle was all Amazon had thought about for weeks until he had realized how lonely his new companion had been. Though the curly orange man was very quick at talking and often rambled about things that Amazon knew nothing of, the older man knew that deep sadness that hid behind those large spectacled eyes. So, he would stay with Neptune and keep him company! Plus, Amazon’s specific set of fighting skills was rather handy to defeat the sea monsters that were lured in by the lighthouse.

With Amazon around, Neptune made sure to have a more consistent schedule. Gone were the days of sadly drinking at midnight and eating beans from a can. Now he would actually put effort into meals! He’d get up early, tend to the lamp to ensure it was still lit, and then wake Amazon for the day’s breakfast before work really began. The jungle man was happy to tag along with Neptune’s chores and proved to be very talented when scaling the large tower with barrels of heavy oil strapped on his back. While it had thrown the wickie off at first to see the half-naked man climbing the side of the lighthouse with a hundred pounds of crude oil, seeing how effortlessly Amazon handled it all… Well, it made the pale boy blush.

Having more _normal_ interactions meant that Oswald was a touch more sentimental about certain holidays. He had prepared a small gift for the solstice - an assortment of exotic fruit he had managed to request from the sailors on the mainland that would be a comfort for Amazon. Sure, it was a hassle to find them on such short notice, but it was all worthwhile to see Amazon’s face light up.

As Oz began to write the words _‘February Fourteenth’_ into his daily log, his face immediately went bright red. It was just a silly old holiday from his life in America, he shouldn’t have been thinking too hard about it! Just another holiday for big corporations to make you buy things.

_Unless you were a young wickie with a big crush on a wild man._

Oswald shook his head as he tried to shake off the thoughts that had been haunting him for months since Amazon’s arrival. He had blamed the fluttery feelings on seeing another human being finally. Yes, these feelings _must_ be pent-up desires for interaction all those years. Nothing more!

Not the fondness for the first time that the two of them had bridge the gap in the language barrier when Amazon had showed Neptune his symbol of friendship after the two fought a long and hard battle. That big, goofy smile stretched out on Amazon’s face.

 _”Tomodachi!”_

Oz knew enough Japanese for the word to be familiar. _Friend_. Amazon wanted to be friends? Bumbling, the younger man returned the gesture with a sheepish grin. Oh how Amazon’s smile grew! The warmth of the gesture had sparked something deep in the oceanic Rider. From then on, he noticed that Amazon was rather eager to help out around the lighthouse. He was reliable, even when the two couldn’t use words to explain what they needed. They somehow just _knew_.

Eventually, Oz learned enough Japanese and Amazon enough English to properly communicate in simple sentences. Oswald had asked the sailors on shore to send him some children’s books for each language. At night, Amazon would drag Oz up into the makeshift hammock he had made to sleep in and they would read to one another. It was comforting to lay so closely against the man who radiated heat like a furnace in the small, cold, and cramped cottage. The wickie had brushed it off as merely enjoying close company.

Not the fact that he loved hearing Amazon’s deep voice slowly speak kindergarten level sentences out for Oswald to understand. Or realized that the slow blinking Amazon did when winding down was akin to the comfort and trust of any feline. Neptune, too, showed trust in these moments when he felt safe enough to fall asleep against the well-built man. A wickie never let their guard down, especially one that had to fight so many battles. But with Amazon, Oz felt safe. Even if there was a beast that would come to take the lamp, Amazon would leap into action. He was a fierce warrior! Completely unlike Neptune, Amazon was more beast than man with those piercing teeth and claws. It had startled him the first time he watched Amazon transform, especially without the help of his belt no less. 

Neptune was in awe that a Rider so amazing existed. Powerful, ferocious, and yet in his human form so sweet and sincere. Though he was a wild child, there was nothing but kindness in those big brown eyes. The way his fangs glistened when he smiled…

Oz quickly slammed his journal shut in a huff and threw on his work uniform. These thoughts were too distracting! Who cared that it was some holiday?! Amazon didn’t know that. And celebrating it here on this island would be pointless! What would Oswald say? That he _loved_ Amazon? That he _had_ been so hopelessly in love with Amazon for months that he adored watching him prowl around the island and catch fish with his teeth?! All the little silly things that jungle man did, Oz loved.

Yet he was torn. He knew this wasn’t a sustainable lifestyle for the other Rider. This wasn’t a lush jungle that he was used to. This was a tiny, isolated, and very wet island. There was nothing to do here except fight monsters and keep the light alive. That was why Neptune had been tasked by the gods to do this _alone_.

The young wickie stood on his perch atop the lighthouse, an ache in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He felt guilt for letting Amazon stay here so long. With one summoning of the Kraken trapped in his Driver, he knew that Amazon could be delivered safely to his _true_ destination. He had offered it! But Amazon insisted that he stay.

_”Not think it very fair that Oz stay here and fight alone. Rider help Rider!” Amazon gruffly replied._

_“I told you. I was supposed to stay here alone. You were trying to get back home anyways-”_

_The wickie turned away, obvious hurt in his voice as he tried to push the subject more for Amazon to leave this place._

_“Amazon stay here. Help Neptune. Help _Oswald_. Friend.”_

It was the way he spoke Oz’s name - not Neptune’s - that had made Oz relent. But it ate at the young Rider every moment he remembered that Amazon would be better off back home in a warmer and happier place. 

“Oz look lost today,” the familiar voice spoke behind Oswald, causing the ginger man to yelp and nearly drop his log book. Amazon quickly moved defensively to help catch the object, but laughed softly as his companion nervously regained composure.

“Ah! How many times do I have to say not to sneak up when I’m up here?” Oz huffed, putting a hand over his heart. “My instinct is to transform when I’m freaked out!”

Amazon frowned and bowed his head in apologies before glancing back at Oz’s book.

“More chores?”

“Mm, no. Not today.” Oswald tucked the book into his front coverall pocket and leaned up against the railing. “Was just thinking of life before this.”

“Before Neptune Rider?” 

Oz nodded. Amazon’s brow raised and he curiously looked the man up and down. The wickie smiled at his friend’s curiosity and figured that he shouldn’t be so vague around the poor thing.

“It’s another holiday today - nothing big like the ones I’ve told you about. Just was reminiscing about when I used to celebrate them back home.”

“Mm,” Amazon nodded thoughtfully. “American holiday… Which one?”

“Ah. Well… I think they celebrate it differently in Japan with two separate days, but, um. Valentine’s Day? The day girls give gifts to boys, right?”

The wild man’s face was quizzical for a moment until he remembered Masahiko mentioning the newer tradition in school one day. Amazon’s expression brightened and he nodded with enthusiasm.

“Candy!”

Oz laughed at that, covering his mouth with his hand as not to offend the man. He nodded and treasured the priceless reaction.

“Yes - and White Day is the month when boys give girls gifts back, right? Well. In America, Valentine’s Day… You do all of it at once. Everyone gives someone you love a gift! Candy, of course, but also stuffed animals… Fancy stuff for rich people…”

Amazon perked up at this with a grunt.

“Amazon no have gift for Neptune…” He looked so sad as his expression shifted. Oz immediately caught it and rushed to reassure Amazon.

“N-no, it’s okay! It’s meant for _lovers_ mostly. Like, ah, when you want to tell someone that you have a crush on them or if you’re in a relationship.”

Amazon looked more distressed at that.

“No candy on island to give you!” he whined. “Didn’t know holiday was here…”

“A-Amazon! I’m saying that it’s okay! We’re, ah, _we’re not together like that_!” Oz frantically put his hands up and shook them about to make sure that Amazon was actually processing what he meant. “Not, uh, in a relationship! We’re just friends, right? _Tomodachi_?”

Amazon froze, face completely heartbroken. He looked like a kicked puppy as Oswald spoke.

“Just… friends…?”

Now it was Oswald’s turn to be confused as he waited for an explanation. The look on Amazon’s face pained him, he didn’t know how to fix this communication issue.

“Amazon thought Oz was more than friend,” the wild Rider explained slowly, trying to make sure his words were correct in the foreign language. “ _Kareshi…?_ ”

Oswald’s heart leapt in his throat immediately as soon as he translated it in his head. _Boyfriend? Amazon is calling me his... boyfriend?_

Shakily, he stood to his full height and stared at Amazon in bewilderment. His face was bright red, a sight that had made the older man stare at. Amazon wasn’t an idiot - body language he understood more than silly words. Oz was _blushing_. Embarrassed. Or…

“A-Amazon. Are you saying you thought we’re… together? Not just fighting partners but, uhm.” Oh god, what would be something Amazon could understand. “ _Mates_ …?”

That was when Amazon jumped up excitedly and nodded his head. Neptune understood! Oh thank gods, language was too hard.

“Mate! Amazon is Oswald’s mate! Protect Oswald. Love Oswald!”

Like a computer overheating, Oswald quickly began to sway back and forth as his circuits overloaded. All the months of questioning and worrying. Agonizing. And here Amazon had already assumed they were together.

It had barely processed that strong arms had caught the wickie as he fell forward, Amazon holding Oz firmly. He made worried little grunts and whimpers as he looked Oz up and down to make sure he was feeling alright. Of course the boy was fine, just with a starstruck look over his face as he gazed up at the chiseled jawline of the Rider who confessed to _him_.

Before Oswald could even speak, Amazon had slung the hefty male over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and climbed down the lighthouse (of course not using the conventional means of the staircase, but instead the brick pathway he had mapped as a better means of getting to and fro.) Oz yelped and clung onto Amazon’s broad shoulders, pushing his face against the stronger man’s chest. He knew Amazon wouldn’t drop him, but the sensation of _anyone_ picking the chubster up was cause for alarm. Even if that was a superhuman man who could transform into a literal _beast_.

Skillfully, Amazon climbed down and into the top window of the cottage where he had set up his nesting area. It was the tallest point of the small house and allowed him to see any danger coming from shore. Amazon’s perch was filled with creature comforts and even some balled up blankets and pillows he had stolen from Oz’s quarters. Carefully, he laid the ginger man down and looked over him once more to check for injury. Instead, Amazon saw two shining emerald eyes staring back at him as he often had when they spent the night in the hammock reading to one another. A smile swept over his face again and a hand reached out to touch the funny little ginger locks of hair of the Rider who was completely different from himself.

“How long have you felt this way?” Oz shyly managed to whisper, catching Amazon’s calloused hand in his own. 

Amazon sat back on his haunches and thought for a moment.

“Mm. When Amazon fought Pufferfish Beastman with Neptune and got stinger in shoulder. Neptune defeated Beastman with such anger… but not because mad. Worried. Worried for Amazon. Big pain - no way for Amazon to use medicine. But Neptune saved. Helped heal Amazon for weeks.”

Oswald remembered that. How mortified he had been at seeing Amazon drop like a rock into the ocean. Neptune had summoned the Kraken to catch the fallen Rider while he dealt the final blow to the monster. He cared for Amazon for a tireless week, worried that he would die at any moment. Oz remembered nights of tears that he had failed his fellow Rider. But another week and his fever broke. And another was spent helping Amazon move his body like normal. It had been grueling between caring for the lamp and for the Rider, but Oswald knew his duty was to save Amazon.

“I had never been so scared before,” Oz blurted out. “I was scared that I would lose you in the night. I prayed to Poseidon to watch over you and keep you safe.”

Chubby fingers reached out to cup Amazon’s face.

“Seeing you smile again was like seeing the lamp through a storm.”

Amazon blushed - a rare sight for Oz to see, but a welcomed one. His tanned skin looked so beautiful with the tinge of red.

“Amazon knew Oswald cared. Thought _‘Mm, yes. Oswald mate material.’_ ” Amazon grinned.

“And you didn’t tell me then?!” Oz whined, falling back into the nest with an aggravated sigh. 

“Amazon catches Neptune favorite fish every morning!”

“I thought you just liked tuna too!” 

The wickie flailed while Amazon frowned, almost looking offended that Oz hadn’t realized all those fish were a _gift_ and not part of their food supply.

“Thought you could smell Amazon’s scent was different!”

“Different _how_ , Amazon?! Things just smell like saltwater here!”

Amazon let out an annoyed huff before shoving Oswald back against him, his arms trapping the younger man there until he noticed what he was talking about.

Oz inhaled sharply and was about to yell at Amazon to let go of him before he realized what he meant. Amazon _did_ smell different than when they first met. Something was somehow more… intoxicating? The foreign scent of jungle leaves and dirt was much more different than the wet saltwater that clung to Oz’s nostrils. This was all of that and more. Something… _safe_.

“ _How’d you do that?_ ” Oz mumbled against the firm breast of the wild man.

“Secrete new musk when around mate,” he replied, almost as if to add a _’duh’_ in there.

“Amazon…” Oswald slowly pried himself from the Rider’s stronghold before looking back into his eyes. “Are you really serious? You… really do like me that way?”

Puzzled at why Oswald was asking, Amazon tilted his head.

“I mean - you’re just - _agh!_ ” His hands came up to cover his burning red cheeks. “You’re a stronger Rider than I am! Always so fearless and you care so much about others. You’ve suffered so much pain and yet you still smile through it-”

Amazon’s hands grabbed Oz’s face to shush him. His eyebrows furrowed as his tone shifted to something more serious.

“So does Neptune. _Oz_. Great sadness in heart - anger. Loneliness. But Oz saved Amazon from ocean and beast. Could have left Amazon to die.” Amazon pulled Oswald to lay in his lap like he was getting ready to read to him. “Learned language for Amazon. Brought home fruits to Amazon! Oz thoughtful. Funny. _Protective_.”

Oswald nodded softly as Amazon spoke, realizing that gestures really did mean a lot to one another. While Oz was so wrapped up in thought and worry, Amazon had processed everything a lot differently. Both were on the same wavelength, just different frequencies.

“Well, Amazon. I think I already know the answer then.” Oz craned his neck up to look at Amazon, a goofy smile on his lips. 

“Mm?”

“Would you be my Valentine this year?”

Amazon snorted and put Oz into a firm headlock, sending the ginger man to burst into laughter.

“Hey now!! You can’t do that to your _mate_!”

“Can do to oblivious mate,” Amazon retorted smugly. “Oswald not even know!”

“Yeah, yeah, yuck it up! When I break free, remember that I know what makes you _ticklish_ , Amazon!”

Amazon playfully growled and grappled with Oswald, the oceanic Rider using his Driver to summon tentacles from the porthole on the front. They sprung out and tickled Amazon’s sides, causing him to grab on harder as he barked with laughter.

Oswald hadn’t expected a feral man like Amazon to fall in love with a wickie like him, but he was glad that he had fussed over remembering the date after all.


End file.
